


How to survive the extermination of your species, and find love along the way-a story by lance

by Lookatthestars98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Angst in general, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinda star wars ish, Lance Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, and hes amazing, angry lance, because I love him, eventual shatt?, finnpoe except klance, ima shove hunk in this somehow, lances sister, probly more characters as i write more?, rey!pidge, some vague descriptions of violence, who i named dana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatthestars98/pseuds/Lookatthestars98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Altean Lance goes on a Kill Bill style rampage searching for his little sister, Dana, who ran away while he distracted the Galra. Includes awkward and guilty and gay Galra Keith (fluffy ears and all) who helps out, nonbinary Pidge searching for their family and maybe even helping out the small little kid they came across who is wanting to rescue her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo i saw a tumblr post about altean lance and galra keith in a finn poe esque situation  
> and i decided that needed to happen so, heres my best shot  
> hope you enjoy!!  
> (warning: while theres not very many graphic things going on there are descriptions of horrified characters reacting to shit situations, and some screaming, do proceed carefully)  
> also i am so sorry for the shit title and summary, i just  
> yeah  
> cri

He closes his eyes, but he still sees it. He covers his ears, but he still hears it. Someone was screaming; harsh and shrill, before being cut off with a sickening crack. He didn’t have to look to know what had happened, but for some reason he did anyways. And now what he saw haunts him. 

“Keith.” A voice growled, and he snapped to attention. “Time to get off your lazy ass and get to work. We’re there.” Keith suppressed a grimace and instead nodded curtly. 

Keith was not supposed to be having these thoughts. He should be relishing in his actions, in the fear and destruction he has wreaked on innocents. This was part of being a Galra, is a part of him.

…Or is it? 

The commander called everyone to attention and Keith stood up mechanically, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what was about to come.

…

Lance was having a bad day. Everything that could go bad had seemed to, with everything from cutting a finger when making dinner to losing his favorite lucky jacket to spending all of the family’s spare money on treatment for his father and younger brother. Still, there was a lot he could be grateful for. They managed to escape one of the main attacks on the larger city they had lived in, and fled to a nearby planet, taking refuge in a small, remote village. Lance grimaced. Those fucking Galra were to blame for all of this. He stood up and began pacing.

How could they do something like this?? Why hadn’t they seen this coming?? Lance’s family lived on the outskirts of the city and was able to leave before the Galra got to them, but so many weren’t so lucky. He sat down again and put his head in his hands. So many people gone, probably dead. People he knew, talked to, saw casually in his everyday life, that he took for granted. They were all gone now. He would probably never see his friends again. Before the lump in Lances throat turned into any full on crying, he heard a door open, and small, soft footsteps approach. 

“L-lance?” A quiet voice echoed from the hallway, and Lance relaxed a bit, releasing the unconscious tension in his form.

“Hey there Dana, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you in bed?” He replied, getting up and moving to her side before bending down to meet her eyes. She sniffed, rubbing at the tear tracks still visible on her face. Lance immediately wrapped his little sister in his arms, lifting her up and sitting down in a nearby chair and settling her in his lap. Dana buried her face further into his chest, the sniffles turning into soft cries as she shook in his lap. He stroked her hair, rocking back and forth and whispering comforts to her.

As calm and steady as he seemed on the outside, on the inside Lance was fuming. Who the fuck gave them the right? Who let these piece of shit alien assholes waltz into his life and fuck everything up? His family didn’t deserve it! Hell, nobody deserved this! And where was everybody while this was happening?? Where were their defenses, their warriors? Didn’t the king care that his people were suffering, dying?

Lance was jerked out of his thoughts as Dana lifted her head up slowly, her crying all but stopped.

“Hello there, lovely,” he said smiling fondly, wiping the tears from her face. She gave him a wobbly smile.

“And here I thought I had outgrown crying like this,” she said sheepishly, and Lance chuckled.

“You never grow out of crying, silly,” He replied, and his sister looked at him skeptically.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that? After all, you are a crybaby.” She replied matter-of-factly. Lance looked at her indignantly.

“Excuse you missy but I am no crybaby. I am your big strong older brother and you should treat me with respect!” He replied, puffing out his chest and raising his chin haughtily. They looked at each other for a few moments before the two siblings erupted into giggles.

Once they stopped laughing, Dana looked at Lance with a serious expression.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said softly. “Without you, o-or mom, or dad, or-“

“Shh, stop right there. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. We’re a family, and we stick to-“

“BOOM”

Lance froze, ice suddenly flowing in his veins. Dana looked at him with wide, terrified eyes and he put a finger to his lips before mouthing “hide”. She nodded and scrambled away. Lance took a deep breath, readying himself to gather up his family and flee yet again. However, before he could even let out the breath he had taken, the door was kicked in. The sound of heavy boots marked where they were, and Lance looked around frantically for something he could use as a weapon. He darted into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. As he turned, he heard someone getting close. Crouching down, Lance peeked around the island in the kitchen and saw a Galra approaching. Looking down at the knife in his hand, he hesitated. But then, he remembered the screams he tried his best to block out while leaving his hometown. He remembered the terrified faces of his family all around him. His grip on the knife tightened and he sprung up and stabbed the Galra in the back. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he didn’t give the Galra a second glance before rushing out of the kitchen in the direction of the family’s bedrooms. In doing so, he almost crashed directly into his father, who was rushing in the opposite direction. Lance felt relief wash over him, seeing his father there, but that relief melted away as he saw his father’s expression. 

“Where’s Dana?” His voice was a harsh whisper.

“Hiding,” Lance replied. His father nodded, his face grim.

“Lance, I need you to do something for me.”

Lance nodded furiously. “Anything.”

“Get Dana and run. We’ll be right behind you with the rest of the kids, but I need you to go now, while you still can.” Before he could protest, someone in the house started to scream. “I love you, Lance.” He said, kissing the top of the teen’s forehead before running in the direction of the screams. Lance fought with everything he had to stop the tears in his eyes from spilling over.

Hearing steps approach, he quickly scanned the room and moved on to the kitchen. There, he opened every cupboard before finding her in the pantry. Motioning for her to come with him and to stay quiet, they crept out of the kitchen and towards the door. Just as Lance was reaching for the handle of the back door, there was a loud crash followed by wailing somewhere in the house. It took everything he had not to turn around and go help, but. Seeing Dana, her eyes wide with fear and form trembling reminded him of what he was protecting. He had to make sure she was safe. For his father, and the rest of his family.

Just as Lance was opening the door, a voice behind him growled, “Stop”. 

Without a second thought he picked up Dana and sprinted away. He heard the Galra behind him shoot, but he didn't bother looking behind him. He ran for a few minutes before hiding behind a building on the outskirts of town. Lance put Dana down, breathing heavily. 

“Lance...where's everybody else?” 

“They're right behind us, trust me. Dad went to get them out.” Dana looks unconvinced. 

“You don't have to lie to me, you know. I'm not a little kid anymore.” Lance sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“I don't know Dana. Right now we have to focus on getting out of here and keeping ourselves safe.” 

She nodded. “Alright then, what's next?” 

Lance scanned the area around them, and horror rippled through him. The village was completely destroyed. Houses were on fire, windows broken, doors kicked in. As he scanned the area, he caught a glance of something that made his blood run cold. 

We are so fucked. 

…

It wasn't that Keith hadn't tried. All his life he struggled to fit in, to be the Galra he was supposed to be, that everyone else was. 

Keith tried to enjoy the violence, relish in his power over these innocents, but. 

He just couldn't bring himself to feel anything but vague nausea. 

Now that's not to say that Keith was a pacifist who hated violence of any kind. He was just unused to such stacked odds; put off by how little contest or effort there was in taking so many lives. He loved the heat of battle, sitting at the pilot seat and taking down his enemies with reckless abandon. At least that was a fairer fight. He could feel the rush of adrenaline as he fought for his life. 

But this, it wasn't battle. It was slaughter. And it made Keith sick to watch. 

He had tried to stay away from where a majority of the people were, doing his best to avoid most of the slaughter. There were only a few other, scattered Galra around, and Keith was grateful. 

As he gazed out into the night, away from the town, he noticed a small figure running away from the village. He frowned, but before he could do anything, there was a shout. 

“Take this, fuckers!!” A tall, lanky boy shouted as he jumped from the roof of a nearby house onto the shoulders of a Galra soldier. “Cat got your tongue?” He snickered as his arms wrapped around the neck of the poor soldier. Keith tried to suppress a snicker without success. As the soldier shook off the boy, other Galra came to investigate. Unfortunately, Keith hadn't managed to stop his laughing before the situation caught the attention of their commander. 

“Stop.” He ordered, looking at the Galra about to kill the boy. Picking him up by the collar of his shirt, the commander threw him to the ground at Keith’s feet.

“Was something funny, soldier?” He asks pointedly, and Keith shakes his head. 

“No sir.” 

“Why don't you take care of the runt. You've barely wet your blade tonight, after all.” His eyes are cold and unflinching as they bore into Keith's. 

Another thing about Keith is that he's always been stubborn. Instead of being cowed by his commander, he set his jaw. 

“No.” He replied stonily. 

“What was that, soldier? Did you just refuse the order I gave you?” The commanders tone started to warn of danger. 

Keith hesitated for a moment, struggling to come up with an excuse. “I recognize this one, sir, I heard him mention something about Voltron. I was sneaking up to kill him, when he mentioned it. And then I lost him.”

The commander frowned. He couldn't leave the Voltron claim uncontested, it must be investigated further. So he (reluctantly) acquiesced. 

“Fine. But you get to babysit, since you're so eager to protect the runt.” He turned before Keith could protest. 

Things slowly started to calm down after that. Keith appreciated the excuse to sit out, standing awkwardly behind the boy-though now that Keith was closer to him, he guessed that they were around the same age. He had short, dark hair and light brown skin. He was tall and extremely skinny, long limbs sprawled out in the dirt. 

The boy suddenly turned around, glaring right at him. “I didn't say shit about Voltron. And I've certainly never seen your ugly mug before either,” he said, curiosity peeking out from under his angry tone. 

“You better pretend otherwise, if you wanna make it out of here,” Keith replied. 

“What, so I can be tortured and kept prisoner?” He muttered, and Keith's expression turned more stony. 

This isn’t right. That is what Keith couldn’t stop thinking, no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts down. They just echoed louder, clearer, saying, 

_This isn’t right._

He suppressed a growl, started to pace. Could he do it? Did he dare? Would he merely get the two killed? What would happen if he even could, or did? He hated him, hated all the Galra, and Keith can’t exactly blame him. 

But still, that little voice wouldn’t shut up. 

_This is wrong._

Keith heaved a sigh, starting to plan. He never really could do things the easy way, could he? 

… 

It’s strange, how one is able to feel such absolute cold that it suddenly feels hot, burning hot. But here Lance is, frozen, icy panic lacing through his veins and making his chest feel weighed down. As time goes on, that cold spreads throughout his body, reminding him of what has been done to him, and it burns with his anger, with his rage. His hands shake with the force of it, his eyes water as it washes over him again and again and again. When he closes his eyes, all he can see are the faces of his family, the faces that he will probably never see again. A lump starts to rise in his throat, but he refuses to cry. He will not cry in front of the Galra, in front of these...monsters. 

Lance clings to the thought of Dana, and how he sent her away and then walked right into the fray, desperate for her at least to escape safely. The thought of her gave him strength. 

We will see each other again, I promise. His face is set and his determination to find his sister again steadies him. He will not die here. He will not-

He jumps, as the Galra who saved him leans closer, and Lance gives him a cold, suspicious look. 

“Look, I know you hate us, and you have every right to. But I think I can get us out of here. No torture, no imprisonment. But you have to do exactly as I say.” His words are quiet, rushed, and Lance doesn’t process them immediately. Help him? The Galra wanted to help him? There was no way. It had to be a trick. 

“Why the fuck do you expect me to believe anything you have to say,” Lance spits back. 

Surprisingly, the Galra met his glare with a steady, stubborn gaze of his own. “I saved your ass once, and if you avoid being an idiot, I can do it again.” He still didn’t believe him, though the honest stubbornness in his eyes was a bit confusing. There was no way this was actually real, actually genuine. The Galra sighed. “I don’t need you to believe me, you’ll see soon enough. Just don’t...actively fuck me over. Go along with it.” 

“What’s in it for you?” Lance asked. 

The Galra hesitated. “This shit, I don’t like it. It’s not right, and I can’t stand by anymore. It doesn’t fix much, but helping you is something I can do, and get out of this bullshit while I do so.” He looked down, a frown dominating his features. “I can’t sit by anymore. I won’t.” 

Lance watched him carefully as he spoke, nodding. He could be lying, of course, but why go through all the trouble? “What’s your name, mullet-head?” He asked, smirking. 

“Keith,” He replied, scowling at him. “What about you?” 

“Hmm, you can unlock that information whenever I’m not trapped against my will on a Galra ship.” 

Keith eyed him for a moment, then shrugged. “Fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter done!!  
> im so sorry but updates are not gonna b the most regular  
> but im running off a decent amount of motivation  
> feel free to comment or something if you wanna see more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i no longer have to call lance "the boy" in keith perspective so im fuckin excited  
> things happen  
> shiro is there  
> story progresses  
> also srry this chapter is not as long as the first one, just,,,  
> yeah,,,,,

“Wake up,” a low voice commanded. Lance slowly opened his eyes. He was in a different room, strapped to a chair. As his eyes lifted to the person who had spoken, his eyes widened. 

“You-you're Altean!” Lance said in shock. The man standing opposite him gave a bitter, short laugh. 

“Not anymore.” His eyes met Lances’, and his widened. They were black, with golden irises. He broke eye contact as he began to pace around the room. Lance watched him, noting his powerful muscles and smooth stance. He had a white tuft in his otherwise black hair, and he also…

“Is that a prosthetic?” Lance asked curiously. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The man merely raised an eyebrow. Lance sighed, looking around. This guy was gonna find out pretty quick that unless he's engaged, he cannot shut up. 

“You look really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?” He asked. Lance was rewarded with a short, bitter bark of a laugh. 

“Probably,” he replied shortly. 

Now Lance was intrigued. Before he could question the man further, the door burst open. 

“It's time for me to take him back,” rumbled a voice Lance recognized with relief. It was Keith!

“So soon?” The man questioned. 

Lance could hear the shrug in Keith’s reply. “I dunno, scheduling error? Either way it's not my problem. I just wanna get this over with.” 

The man shrugged, and Keith entered Lance’s view, releasing him from the restraints. He stretched happily, only to be interrupted by Keith dragging him out of the room. 

“Sorry to cut your session short this time,” Keith apologized, halfway out the door. 

“No problem, he doesn't know anything anyways,” he replied smoothly, and then the door shut. Keith and Lance both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I'm gonna take us to a small, speedy spacecraft to escape on. I'll pilot it.” Keith said, turning to Lance. “Sorry, but I need to bind your hands. I'll take it off as soon as we’re out of range.” 

Lance wordlessly holds out his hands, still trying to process everything. 

“We’re really leaving? You're really helping me escape?” 

Keith chuckled a bit, and nodded. “Sorry I didn't get you out sooner.” His face darkened. “Did he hurt you?” 

Lance shook his head. “Nope. He didn't even ask me anything, I was the one asking him a bunch of questions.” 

Keith frowned, and began walking quickly. 

“Let's get the fuck out of here.” 

…

Keith was tense. His every muscle coiled tight, his eyes darted around. He navigated them to the most deserted areas, the thin patrols, and near the people who knew and were friendly with Keith. He hadn't slept much that night, pondering his decision. In doing this, he cast aside everything he had ever known. He would give up his home, and thrust himself into a world that would not be very welcoming to a Galra like him. 

Keith shook his head. He’ll figure it out. He’ll find a way. He always has. 

The sound of voices ahead broke him out of his thoughts, and he swiftly maneuvered them into a side hallway. Cursing to himself, he waited until the voices passed before slipping out and swiftly moving on. He looked at the boy in front of him, pondering. This was what he was giving up everything for. Chuckling internally, he knew that wasn’t quite right. This boy is the straw that broke the metaphorical camel’s back, is all. He was the last straw. 

Shaking his head, Keith refocused as they drew near. Luckily the hold was quiet, little people there except for maintenance and routine watch rotations. He guided them towards the ship he had in mind; swift, dexterous, and not very noticeable. Just as he was about to unlock it and board, he realized something. 

“Shit, your handcuffs,” he whispered, fumbling for the key. 

“My handcuffs?” The boy responded, but sighed in relief after Keith removed them. He gave him a questioning look, but Keith shook his head, motioning for him to stay quiet and follow him. 

Slowly, they crept towards the ship. After what seemed like hours, they made it, and Keith went to the access board to open up the doors. His hands certainly were not shaking as he punched in his access code. The doors slid open and the two entered, some of Keith’s tension melting away as he slid in the familiar and comforting pilot seat. The doors shut and he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“So...what now?” The boy asked. 

“Now I do some routine flying tests, stuff like that. Orbit some planets, do some fancy flying, and,” Keith hesitated. 

“And..?” The boy prompted. 

“And then we crash.” 

The boy’s eyes widened. “Yep that’s it. You are officially crazy! Naturally this would happen to me, getting stuck with an idiot Galra with an idiot fucking escape plan. This is just peachy! How the fuck am I supposed to find my sister if I’m-” he froze, suddenly. His eyes moved to Keith in order to gauge his reaction, see if he noticed. Which Keith certainly did. He sighed.

“Look, I know it must be really fucking difficult to trust me. But I’m not here to hurt you. I’m going to set you free, and then you can go on and do whatever the hell you want, no questions asked. I’m not going to turn you in, I’m not going to share any information about you to anybody. By crashing the ship I’ll fake my death, so nobody will ever come looking. Nobody will ever suspect a thing, and even if they do figure it out we’ll be long gone, on our own ways.” He watched the boy consider his words for a few minutes, before seemingly coming to a decision. 

“Let’s do it.” 

Keith nodded, turning around to face the cockpit and preparing to start up the ship. 

“Oh, one more thing before we go,” Keith turned around, looking at the other boy curiously. He stuck out his hand. 

“My name’s Lance,” he said. Keith hesitated, then took his hand and shook it. There was a small, brief smile that flashed on Lance’s face before it was replaced with blustering confidence. “Now let’s get this show on the road, shall we!” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Now I will probably have somebody check in with me asking why I’m flying around, but this isn’t the first time I’ve piloted a craft without warning, so they probably won’t suspect much. But I need you to stay absolutely silent until I say so, alright?” Lance sighed, but acquiesced. “Good.” 

Keith went silent for a while, continuing to prepare the ship for takeoff. After he was confident they were good to go, he turned back to Lance. 

“Alright we’re about good to go.” 

“Sweet!!” Lance replied excitedly. Keith wondered if he ever ran out of energy. 

“Let’s do this. And Lance, if I were you,” Keith began, turning around to start up the ship. 

“What?” 

“I’d buckle up and hold on. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!” He said, starting the ship and laughing delightedly at the smooth response he received.

Despite the fear and tension in the back of his head, Keith let himself relax completely. Now wasn’t the time for that, wasn’t the time for fear and anxiety and second guesses. Now was the time for action, for daring, for instinct.

This was freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah theres that!  
> im too lazy to type out pilot action so unless some ppl rly rly care im just gonna skip it for now  
> we might introduce some new characters next chapter~~  
> thanks for reading! feel free to leave me a comment saying what you think!  
> pls stay tuned <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gasp!!! its pidge!!!!   
> i hc pidge cussing a lot fite me   
> oh and im using some unique pronouns bc pidge is a nb alien and ive seen some sci-fi genderless aliens written with unique pronouns so i gave it a shot!   
> also cliffhanger, bc of course im gonna give you cliffhangers. thats just a given.

Pidge was done with this shit. 

Xe were so.

Fucking.

Done. 

Xe wanted to scream. Xyr search, again, fruitless. Another lead, nothing, another fucking dead end. 

Sitting back, xe massaged xyr temples, resisting the urge to scream with frustration. Images and numbers flashed in xyr mind, still insistent on unravelling the puzzle in front of xem. Pidge had always rather liked puzzles, had always been rather good at them. No puzzle was nearly as important as this one. This was life and death. 

How the fuck did this happen? Pidge struggled to remember, but everything was a blur. It had all happened so fast. Just a peaceful night, everyone else asleep but Pidge, a pretty common occurrence. And then, loud banging, hard enough to attract xyr attention despite the headphones xe were wearing. Xe frowned and pulled them off, only to hear sounds that chilled xyr blood. Shouts, screams, demands and crying. Xe froze, possibilities running through xyr mind. Unfortunately, those thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt banging at the door. With only a second to spare, xe scrambled to the nearest hiding place. The door caved in and xe could hear the footsteps of the intruder. Xyr breathing all but stopped as they neared xyr hiding place. But then the footsteps stopped. A shout rang out, and then the footsteps got quieter. Hearing the gruff voice, xyr eyes widened. Those were Galra soldiers. 

Pidge shook the memories away. Now wasn’t the time for that. 

Xe sighed, shutting off their computer for now. As xe readied xemself to get some sleep, xe heard a piercing scream. Frowning, xe grabbed their gun and peered out the window. Just outside of the camp xe had made, there was a little kid being circled by wild dogs. She was covered in dirt and barefoot, with messy dark hair and light brown skin. Pidge sighed. 

“Fine,” xe said to xemself, moving to help the girl. 

Xe carefully opened the door, not making too much sound as they aimed for the dogs. Pidge took them out efficiently, with little more than a brief “yip” of their companions as a warning before they too fell. The little girl looked around frantically for her savior, before seeing xyr. Her face fell in disappointment, and Pidge raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to come inside. She hesitated, then nodded and came inside. They both stood there awkwardly, for a moment, before xe broke the silence. 

“So what were you doing out there all by yourself? And without shoes?” 

The little girl sniffed, biting her lip. “I w-was at a village with my family when the Galra attacked...my b-brother t-told me to r-run and so I did,” she replied, tears rolling down her cheeks. Pidge gritted xyr teeth. 

“Are you hungry? What’s your name?” Xe asked her, leading her to a nearby chair and sitting her down there. 

“Yes, and my name’s Dana.” She replied, her eyes still watery. 

Pidge nodded and got out some leftovers from the last meal xe had, and poured a glass of water for the little girl. She accepted gratefully, gulping the water down first before attacking the food. “Where did you come from? I’m pretty far out, how’d you get here?” 

“I snuck onto a supply train,” she said, her eyes brightening briefly. 

“Wow that’s pretty impressive. Were you the only one who made it out…” Pidge hesitated to use the word ‘alive’, so xe just let xyr phrase trail off unfinished. 

Dana sniffed, her bottom lip wobbling dangerously. “M-my brother… he got me out, he promised me he would join me, but he n-never c-came back… I sneaked around trying to find him, but they took him on their ship with them!” 

It took a lot of effort for Pidge to not swear lowly. 

“Well, Dana, you’ve come to the right place. I’m looking for my brother and father, they were taken by the Galra too. I think I could probably help you find your brother while I look for them.” 

Dana’s eyes widened, and she threw herself into Pidges arms. Xe stumbled back before returning the gesture, smiling faintly. 

“We’ll find them. They're not gone, I promise.”

…

Lance whooped with joy. Keith’s ears flicked with annoyance at the loud noise, but the other boy didn’t even notice. His eyes were fixed on the glass in front of them, the vastness of space laid out before their very eyes. Still, Keith couldn’t really blame him. Flying made him feel the same way. 

Unfortunately, the good feelings were interrupted rather quickly. A loud siren went off, and Keith cursed to himself

“Uhh, what the fuck was that?? Please don’t tell me you’re gonna crash us on some desolate planet, of course I get rescued by some shitty pilot-” Lances complaints were quickly interrupted by a swift and abrupt jerk to the left. He opened his mouth again to resume, but Keith cut him off. 

“That means that we’re being targeted by enemy fire.” He glanced over to see Lance’s face turn pale. “Hold on, this is gonna get rough,” Keith warned him before focusing his attentions solely on piloting. 

He could do this. This was cake, nothing compared to earlier-like when he had to lie convincingly. God he was a terrible actor. He would fly under fire over talking to others any day. 

Still, if Keith was honest with himself he knew it was only a matter of time before they got hit, no matter who was piloting. Luckily he managed to get them close to a planet before they did, close enough that they could crash and not die. Probably. 

As they spiraled down into the planet’s atmosphere, Keith glanced over at Lance, who was screaming hysterically. He sighed. 

He threw away everything he had ever known and loved for this guy? 

Too late to second guess himself now, he supposed. And then he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so if you're confused by pronouns, this might help:   
> it goes they/them/theirs/themself, xe/xem/xyr/xyrs/xemself
> 
> also yeah im not dead (unfortunately) and i come back bringing updates.   
> sorry for such a long wait!!   
> also this chapter might also be kinda short, it just ended up happening that way, that ending was too good to not just leave like that
> 
> (fyi if u want more regular updates, comments are a great motivator, just sayin ;Y)

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done!!  
> im so sorry but updates are not gonna b the most regular  
> but im running off a decent amount of motivation  
> feel free to comment or something if you wanna see more!


End file.
